


A Door Between Wilds

by Severedpsychos



Category: Dragon Age, Link - Fandom, Morrigan - Fandom, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Circumstantially, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, crossover fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severedpsychos/pseuds/Severedpsychos
Summary: Morrigan is on the run from pursuit once more. Using the Eluvian she escapes to another team. There she encounters a young man who reminds her of a certain Warden.





	A Door Between Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a discussion I had with a person on deviantart. So full credit to said person on that. I won’t give names as I have not cleared doing so with said person. Either way that artist also did a art piece from the discussion that happened. Links to both may be forthcoming. Depending upon agreement. If anyone wants to get mad at me, blame my wife she read it and just had to have it posted.

A breeze stirred Link’s hair as Epona cantered near the edge of a large stand of trees. Link had been searching for a shrine in the area, only to end up chasing ephemeral rumor. Sounds of conflict came to him, muffled by trees and distance. He spurred Epona on in order to investigate this new disturbance. Wondering what else this world could be throwing at him.

Morrigan has been fighting for days, trying to lose the darkspawn in the random worlds accessed by the Eluvian in the Crossroads. She had taken many shapes to aid her escape, but in the end the darkspawn still dogged her heels. Her mana was dangerously low. Barely enough to cast more than a single spell. She had entered one of the few Eluvian kept open and ready, stumbling into a wooded area. She had almost closed it in time, but three hurlocks had managed to cross through as well, despite her efforts. To make matters worse, one was an alpha. 

Fatigue nibbled at Morrigan’s mind, making what to do unclear. The Hurlocks spread out, looking to capture her. This, she would not allow. A decision crystallized in her mind as she charged one of the Hurlocks, pooling mana in her free hand. Even as the darkspawn before her backed away in frightened haste, the other charged in behind her trying to catch her from behind.

Morrigan tsked with vexation as the alpha kept itself between her and the Eluvian. Idly she wondered if it’s seeming intelligence was the work of some arcane spell or merely a survival reflex in response to impending death or failure. Reaching her intended victim, she used the spell Walking Bomb. Searing an angry handprint into the Hurlock’s face, dodging away from a reactionary swing of its sword to get behind it and give it a nice solid kick to the rear. The unfortunate creature stumbled right up to its companion in time for its explosive demise, taking them both into oblivion. 

Morrigan fled, hoping the confusion would last long enough to grant her an escape. It didn’t. The Alpha was gaining on her as she ran. Exhaustion flailed at her muscles, that were already tired of running and fighting. A small shaded lake offered the possibility of reprieve, as she fervently hoped that darkspawn couldn’t swim. Unknown to her or her pursuer someone else was about to be involved.

Link viewed the surroundings of what had been a battle. He was unaccustomed to the flesh strewn about, and armor of a type he had never seen before. A mirror stood nearby, seemingly on its own. He quickly surveyed the ground for tracks from Epona’s back. Finding what he knew must be there, he saw two sets of tacks. Someone was in danger, and these things didn’t feel like something friendly. Blue eyes hardened in the knowledge that someone needed help. Eyes on the ground he urged Epona into a gallop, hoping he wasn’t already too late.

The trail was leading Link to a lake he knew to be nearby. Urging Epona ever faster as he saw shapes moving in between the trees. The wind slicked back his blond hair as he leaned down behind Epona’s neck. He was almost upon the horrifyingly ugly creature chasing a woman toward the lake. The sound of galloping hooves made the disgusting thing turn away from it’s pursuit of what seemed to be a woman.

It readied an equally grotesque sword. The monster was trained as a warrior at the very least. A short distance was all that remained between himself and the monster. Link readied the Master Sword and his shield and struck it at a full gallop. His strike was blocked, but the monster tumbled like a rag doll from the force of it.

Morrigan heard the clangor of conflict renewed but didn’t turn back to see, her mind was running on instinct. That instinct demanded that she flee with every bit of energy that remained to her. She reached the bank of the lake and began wading in without hesitation. Her breath was labored as she got hip deep and began to tread water. 

Link leaped from his horse and gave Epona a slap with the flat of his blade to get Epona clear of the fight. The monster was fast, already up and charging him. Link raised his shield just in time to divert the vicious overhand blow that staggered him slightly. The monster’s blade sank deep into the ground. It tried to wrench it free, but Link seized the moment and trapped the monstrous blade by stepping on it. The monster tried a backhanded blow of its fist to dislodge Link, but he rolled his head with it to reduce the force of the blow. Link returned the favor by smashing his shield into its face, stunning it for the brief moment he needed to ram his sword home into the monster’s chest. 

Link replaced his sword and shield with practiced grace and fluidity, turning to see the woman flounder in the glassy lake, slipping silently beneath its surface. Sprinting, wildly, Link dove into the lake, seeing the woman drifting toward the bottom in an oddly graceful way. He reached her before she sank to a depth even he couldn’t reach. Grasping her with one arm around her chest, he kicked for the surface with all his strength. Breaching it with a mighty gasp, he then shifted to a side swim to keep the woman’s head above water while he swam for the shore.

Link grew worried as he couldn’t feel her breathing while he swam. She was clearly unconscious as she was slumped, unresisting to his effort to save her. Reaching the shore, he laid her gently upon the ground and frantically thought of what he could do. A stir of memory told him that he would have to breathe for her. Link gazed into the woman’s face, and despite the severity of the situation, was caught off guard by her beauty. Link shook his head, feeling himself blush faintly. Kneeling next to her he took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers and tried to force his air into her lungs. 

A knot of icy fear tried to tie itself in his heart, but he refused to allow it purchase, when it didn’t seem to work. Thinking quickly this time, he tilted her head back and gently pulled her mouth open at the chin. He plugged her nose with his other hand and tried to breathe for her, again placing his lips against hers. This time he was flushed with worry and effort, breathing again and again into her mouth. 

Finally, he was rewarded, as the woman coughed up water with a weak groan, following the water out. Golden eyes looked up into his own sky blue, blinking groggily. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who are you?” Link questioned, speaking slowly as to not overwhelm her.

Morrigan looked into eyes the color of blue sky at mid-day. The young man spoke to her, but she didn’t know his words. She had almost mistaken this boy for her Warden. He had the same eyes and hair. She felt delirious with the strain of all that happened and her body shook with unshed tears as she closed her eyes. The boy didn’t understand that that was the case, and pulled her into his lap, even as he knelt, encircling his arms about her, she presumed, to keep her warm. 

She gathered all that remained of her mana once more into her hand, and with her dwindling strength brushed her fingers across his lips. It was an ancient spell she learned from her mother’s grimoir, it gifted the word of one to the other. They would be able to understand one another at least. Her hand fell weakly to her side and felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness, but struggled to stay aware. Clarity coming in little waves as her eyes fought to stay open.

Link didn’t know what to make of the gesture of the woman, but blushed deeply at the reminder that their lips had touch regardless of intent. He had felt an odd tingle with how she had touched him, but put it down to nervousness or anxiety. Gently, he brushed the wet clinging hair from the woman’s face. Noticing with shock that she didn’t have ears like his at all. They were round, but strangely fascinating. He even found them exotic in a way, as well as cute. The thought of that prompted another blush, and he turned his head to fake a cough to cover it.

Morrigan blinked rapidly at the pointed ears on the boy, and wondered if he was an elf. The shock of his touch had pushed her more toward consciousness, but that was fading. She didn’t find it unpleasant, his touch. Her body relaxed on its own accord into his arms as he held her gently. His warmth was seeping into her, and she felt somehow safe.

Link couldn’t take his eyes off the woman’s face. His heart demanded he make her safe and help her in her time of need. He spoke to her once again, his voice one of gentle comfort and promise, “You are safe here, I will protect you. It seems you have had a hard journey. You can rest and recover here.”

Morrigan was pleased she understood the young man. She was even pleased with the sound of his voice. He certainly didn’t sound or act like any elf she had known. Without thought she spoke as well, and somehow without any of her usual scathing sarcastic wit or scorn, words she had only ever said honestly to her Warden. “Thank you...”

Unconsciousness finally claimed her, as her head pulled gently against Link’s chest. For a moment he feared the sound of his beating heart may wake her with its rapid pace. Link let out a quite sigh of relief. Something new was in this world of his, and he wondered what he was going to do. The sun rose high as Link pondered the events that lead him here, unaware that his hand was stroking the woman’s hair with gentle caresses.


End file.
